


Dear Sherlock Holmes

by jayisokayy



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adventure in poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sherlock Holmes

As I sit here,

Wondering what to write,

It has just now occurred to me,

That you were always right.

I never loved anyone else, 

It was always you. 

Oh Sherlock, oh Sherlock, 

What did I do? 

I'm sorry I never, 

Told you how I feel, 

I'm sorry my feelings 

Were never actually real. 

I told myself it would be fine, 

If I could just wait, 

And then my chances stopped, 

You closed like a gate. 

Just one question Sherlock, 

Here's what I don't understand. 

Why couldn't you love me? 

Was there some band? 

Was there some big rule of yours

Up in your head 

Saying you couldn't 

Join me in bed? 

To sleep, to kiss, 

To cuddle, make love? 

What was stopping you? 

Some force above? 

Or did you always doubt

Like I tended to do 

How I could ever 

Love someone like you? 

Someone like you, 

Oh Sherlock, that's a funny thought. 

Someone like you is beautiful, 

And my love would never rot. 

Sherlock it's been 

Two years since you fell 

Why did you leave me? 

Seriously, what the hell? 

I want to hate you. 

Honestly, I do. 

But Sherlock, I just can't. 

I really love you.

So I'll just say, 

Damn you to hell, 

But I know if I do that, 

I'm damned as well. 

Because our souls 

Are eternally bound,

And I'm sorry I'll never again,

Here the sound,

Of your heart racing after a case,

Of sweet violins into the night,

Of freedom, of courage, of solving a crime,

Of sadness, of anxiety, of having a fright.

And why won't I?

Because you're dead,

But I can't get that,

Through my thick head.

So I'm writing you this note

To tell how I feel

But you'll never read it,

If I'm being real.

Still I'll pretend,

 

And that's all I can do,

Pray that somehow,

This will get to you.

Pray that you'll somehow, 

Know that I care. 

Know in your heart, Sherlock, 

That I'm always there. 

Dear Sherlock Holmes, 

I love you to death, 

And I write this letter, 

With my final breath. 

Because without you, 

I cannot breath anymore, 

Cannot take a cab, 

Go to the store. 

Because I'll be okay. 

Then the next thing I know, 

Something reminds me of you, 

And oh, 

Sherlock Holmes, 

I love you. 

I'm sorry you'll never. 

Feel this way too. 


End file.
